


Bullhead: Alternant

by SmashBrosForLife



Category: Bullhead, RWBY
Genre: An au of a fanfiction, Go read bullhead, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashBrosForLife/pseuds/SmashBrosForLife
Summary: This is an au of Backseat_reader's fanfiction Bullhead. Go and read it. Both on ao3 and fanfiction.net.





	Bullhead: Alternant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Backseat_reader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backseat_reader/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bullheaded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051962) by [Backseat_reader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backseat_reader/pseuds/Backseat_reader). 



> This is an au of Backseat_reader's fanfiction Bullhead. Go and read it. Both on ao3 and fanfiction.net.

Tanith stared down into the amber liquid in front of her. Her career path was supposed to be full of excitement, adventure and meeting interesting people, and as an independent bullhead pilot (short of) she did. However, she was normally hired by Atlas to transport cargo, military equipment and personal, as well as talking to men with sticks up their asses.

 

Tanith stared down into the amber liquid in front of her. Her career path was supposed to be full of excitement, adventure and meeting interesting people, and as an independent bullhead pilot (short of) she did. However, she was normally hired by Atlas to transport cargo, military equipment and personal, as well as talking to men with sticks up their asses.

Her hair was in a short purple Mohawk style that ended in abraid at her neck, her electric blue eyes and pale skin made her stand out. WHat made her stand out even more so were her three claw mark scars she got when she was ten. One went from her temple to her jaw, another went from her brow and was slanted right right ending at her jaw as well,  and the final scar went from the brigade of her nose and passed the corner of her mouth before finishing on her jaw. her hair had been a problem considering the helmet that most pilots wore, but she found the solution in an old headset that she could easily part her hair for to use and a tactical visor that gave her a readout of her ships statistics.

She swirled the liquid and watched as the ice cubes swirled around the glass making clinking noises as it went. She raised it and downed the remaining liquid in one- the familiar sting going down her throat. Other pilots she met often gave her curt replies or ignored her conversation attempts when she is at the local bar. She hadn’t really seen many female pilots from Atlas, and the few she did meet were just like the men with sticks up their asses.

As she was flying over an endless forest, her radio picked up the distress call of a huntsmen team that needed extraction. Without a second thought she grabbed the stick and immediately deviated from her path towards the hunter team.

She remembered slowly approaching the smoke and seeing a clearing in the tree's that looked like no man's land, blackened, some fires and craters everywhere, as she started to lower to the ground she saw the team in the centre, one was being supported by another and weakly firing off their pistol into the tree line, the other three were shooting into the trees as well. As she finally got close to ground level she saw them.

Of course she had seen Grimm before, in simulations, on the news, and in person before. They were practically a staple of all cultures. But nothing compares to staring into those red soulless eyes that simply oozed malice and ill intentions, which had absolutely no effect on Tanith. Not hesitating she brought up the gun controls- which was the standard bullhead attachment- and fired wildly into the trees, watching as black smoke rose from the canopy. Seeing no immediate danger she set down.

The hunter team had loaded on quickly and she flew off into the sky and punched the bullhead to the max to get away from the clearing and to her destination on time.

When she had gotten back into comms range she was immediately signalled by the bases flight monitor and her radio crackled to life.

"Bullhead 359 please state your confirmation code or you will be fired upon" Came the monotone voice of someone in the military, she couldn't tell the difference anymore.

"4638-Alpha, Delta"

The man on the other side remained silent for a few seconds then "roger 359, please state your purpose for diversion"

"Picked up a distress from a hunter team, so I deviated to assist them"

"359 you were told to not deviate from the-"

"Sorry, guess the next time someone is about to be eaten alive by Grimm I'll just shrug my shoulders and turn my head" she said sarcastically.

"359 you will not interrupt a military air traffic control officer when they are speak-"

"Sorry- tsch- your breaking up- ch- we have wounded- shhh- be there in 10 minu- tsch" And she turned off her comms device. Admittedly, the control tower would know she had simply turned off her comms device, but she didn't care. She had landed at base and the team had been taken to the infirmary after thanking her several times, then the CO had dragged her off and lectured her for several hours and then.

Unfortonatly, they couldn’t grounded her like some fucking child since she was under contract with Genral Ironwood.

As she was in the bar, she heard a voice say “Hay” from behind her, she turned from her stewing to see a man in a grey shirt with a torn red cape and black smart trousers, a massive metal contraption behind him pointed out his profession "are you the pilot that rescued the hunter team, uggggh Tanith? Right?" He said as he looked her over, as if inspecting her.

She huffed and turned around raising her empty glass in a form of greeting and to signal the man behind the bar, the bar man came over and filled her glass again "You here to tell me I shouldn't of saved those hunters? Cause they had wounded and if I didn't act they-"

"I actually came her to say thank you on behalf of a busy friend of mine, the names Qrow" the man said as he slipped onto the stool beside her and ordered a drink for himself.

"Who's the friend, one of the huntsman I saved? Because they thanked me non-stop" She asked as she took a sip of her drink

"Actually it's headmaster Ozpin of beacon" Tanith almost spat out her drink

Ozpin! He was the most famous of famous huntsman.

"Fucking Christ" she coughed out "haven't you got a flare for the dramatic"

Qrow chuckled as he took a swig of his drink

"So, just come out here to have a drink with a grounded pilot? Or here trying to get something else out of me?" she asked as she stretched her arms.

"Well not that I wouldn't mind something else" he said winking "but I'm here on business"

Tanith rolled her eyes "men, what's the business?" She said as she began to raise the glass.

"You're the business"

She paused then looked at him with a deadpan look "that was either the worst or the best pickup line I've ever heard, and honestly, I'm not drunk enough to decide," she said, shaking her head.

The man gave a laugh as she took another swig of her drink "no, seriously, I'm here to offer you a job on behalf of Ozpin"

"Gods, maybe I've drunk too much" She sighed as she looked down at her glass "I'm a pilot, not a huntsman or-"

"The job involves flying" Qrow interrupted "you'll be transporting students, and huntsmen, who need transport to and fro a wild variety of places, you'll be given accommodation and free food"

Tanith let out a bitter laugh "that sounds like a dream job and a wet dream all in one, to bad I’m already under contract with Ironwood."

“Can't you just cancel your contract with him,'' said Qrow, his face not showing his confusion of James having someone under personal contract with. “Yes I can, but,” she paused and downed the last of her alcohol and said, “what’s the downside of joining you?”

"I dunno, pretty sure you get your accommodation on the academy grounds and get free food from a fully stocked cafeteria" shrugged Qrow "only downside might be the students"

"So it's just like going back to school?"

"Well you won't have to teach or attend lessons, maybe assist in training huntsmen how to fly a bullhead as part of their training, that whole health and sextet spiel that I didn't pay attention to"

Tanith nodded frowning

"So why does he want me?"

Qrow shrugged "Ozpin's always had good judgment, so if this was from him it might be all according to Ozpin's plan" he said grandly.

Tanith sat with her thoughts for a few minutes.

"Fuck it" she raised her glass and downed the contents in one and stood up "the military sucks and I'm board, so I accept. Just have to make a call first."

"Good, tomorrow a cruiser comes into the local station and is headed to Vale, You should find that your booked in and just need to show some ID" he stood up "better go pack."

-^-

Tanith stepped off the airship as she looked up at the massive tower, castle, academy complex around her. Dorms the size of apartment buildings were behind a massive black tower with a green glow at the top, in front of that was a massive path that lead to the landing pads. She just finished her call with Ironwood a little while ago and he was surprisingly ok with her cancelling their contract. He also said that he gave Ozpin some files on her.

"Tanith, Miss Tanith Mort?" Came a harsh voice from behind her.

Tanith turned to look at the voice and saw a blond woman with a purple cape (what the fuck is this cape fetish huntsman have?) a white blouse and a black skirt with matching tights. She had blonde hair and harsh green eyes behind a pair of glasses and she had a riding crop on her waist.

"Sup, that's me" Tanith said in her cheery tone as she held her hand out to the woman.

The woman looked a bit surprised at the… informal greeting but took Tanith's hand and shook it "I'm Glynda Goodwitch, assistant to headmaster Ozpin, I'm going to show you to your quarters then the hangar and your new ship"

Tanith nodded as she looked around the campus again seeing no obvious signs of a hangar.

"Follow me" Said Glynda as she turned and walked down the long path towards the campus. After several minutes they approached one of the apartments like dorm buildings "This is the staff sleeping quarters, teachers, janitors and other staff along with pilots like yourself sleep here" She then walked into the building and lead her up a few flights of stairs. After the third staircase they walked off down a corridor and came to a stop outside a room.

"This room is unoccupied, please hand me your scroll" after quickly pulling out her scroll Tanith handed it to Glynda who waved it in front of a device next to the door, after a second gave a beep and two green flashes. "The room now only accepts your scroll" Glynda said, then frowned "so don't lose it"

After dumping her stuff in the room- spacious accommodation with a nice view of the city, but nothing truly notable other then the en suite attached to it- She was lead to an elevator at the base of the main tower which they stepped in and pressed the green button labelled 'hangar'.

As the lift descended Tanith wondered why they were going down, the ground and flight don't really work together in her trained opinion. Then the lift stopped and the doors opened to reveal a large space. The ceiling was rock and the walls were rock with one metal wall opposite the elevator, in the space were various Bullheads and people walking about as they either did maintenance or simply walked off to who knows where.

She looked over the corner and saw the biggest aircraft in the hanger, It's was large and wide and took up a lot of space with six powerful jets on either side, the cockpit was wide and probably had multiple controllers. Underneath it were several cables that were attached to a bullhead hull that was beaten up badly, a wing was missing and it was covered in claw marks and bullet holes. It was being placed amongst some men with tools, around them were other scrap parts from bullheads that probably suffered the same fate.

"When you bring back students land on one of the various landing pads up top to drop them off, then take off and fly to the cliff face, it will open to reveal this hangar where you can re-fuel and do maintenance to your craft" as Glynda explained this as a bullhead took off and approached the massive wall of metal which split apart surprisingly quick to reveal the outside world as the bullhead left the hangar, doors shutting and closing off the sunlight.

Glynda began walking between various colourful bullhead's as they went deeper into the hangar, eventually coming to a stop in front of a bullhead which looked generic compared to the colourful ones around them.

"This is the standard model VT-3 bullhead, all diagnostics have shown nothing wrong and it should be as tough as any other bullhead. It is now yours" she held out an object which she dropped into Tanith's open hand, looking at it showed it to be an ignition key for the bullhead "you can customise and… add to it as much as you like... to a degree. The paints and other parts are over there" she pointed to a room going off the main hangar "but please remember this is a school so nothing vulgar please. Any questions?"

"Two, what sort of armaments does it have and what's my callsign?" Asked Tanith as she walked around, doing a visual inspection of the bullhead she would be piloting for the foreseeable future.

"It's doesn't have any armaments but those can be obtained by requesting the field marshal in his office, your callsign is assigned to you by the field marshal in his office. So I suggest that you go see the field marshal in his office and report for duty" Said Glynda smiling slightly while still frowning, an incredible feat in Tanith's opinion.

"Right" Said Tanith as she looked over to where Glynda was pointing. Above the door to the elevator was an office with windows showing a man standing and looking over the hangar.

She knows she will have a great time here.


End file.
